And Heidi Makes Five
by HAFanForever
Summary: The royal family of Arendelle is getting bigger...with the new addition of Kristoff and Anna's daughter, Princess Heidi! Cover image is "Baby Girl" by NightLiight.
1. Telling Joseff

After a few weeks of trying, it had finally happened: Anna was pregnant with her and Kristoff's second child, and she couldn't have felt happier. She had found out just a couple of days ago and had told Elsa and Kristoff, who were excited, but not all that surprised since Anna had told them that she had wanted another child.

But the rest of the castle staff had not heard the news yet because there was still one member of the family who had not yet been told: Joseff.

Joseff was still months away from turning three, so he still couldn't say many words and was not fully aware of the things that happened around him. Because of this, Anna was feeling a little bit nervous on how to tell him the news that he was going to be a big brother, not to mention how to answer any other questions he might ask, especially the one many parents dread: "Where do babies come from?"

Right now, Kristoff was out selling ice in the village square of Arendelle, while Anna was up in the castle in her room with Elsa. She was pacing back and forth while thinking about what to say, while Elsa quickly got hooked on watching Anna's routine until she said, "Anna, will you please stop pacing back and forth? I'm starting to get a crick in my neck!"

That shook Anna out of it. "Sorry, Elsa, I guess I just can't stop thinking about what to say."

"Anna, don't make telling Joseff such a big deal. He's going to have a little brother or sister, no big deal."

"Well, when Mama was pregnant with me, how did you take the news? You weren't much older than Joseff is now, right?"

"True, but it was such a long time ago that I don't remember so much. I'm not sure if I could even remember being an only child before you were born. I do remember when you born, though, that I was excited to see a new baby, even though there wasn't a lot you could do at first. But of course, when you got bigger, in time we became close playmates."

Anna smiled at Elsa. "I hope Joseff won't mind having a playmate when he gets older, even if there is a chance he'll have a sister."

"Look, again, don't make such a big deal out of this. Just be calm and tell him the news, you and Kristoff. And of course, I'll help you tell him the news, too."

"Would you?! That would be great!" Anna shouted excitedly. Then she threw her arms around Elsa and hugged her tightly. Elsa chuckled softly and hugged back.

Soon afterwards, their favorite snowman entered the room. "What's all the excitement here?" Olaf asked.

"Hi, Olaf," Elsa said.

"Olaf, hi!" Anna exclaimed. "Well, I'm trying to figure out a way to tell Joseff the news that…Olaf, I'm gonna have another baby!"

"Hooray! Another baby!" Olaf cried happily. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know until the baby is born, Olaf," Elsa answered.

"Why haven't you told Joseff yet?"

"Well, it's a little different than the last time," Anna answered. "When I was pregnant with him, I only had to tell Kristoff and Elsa as part of the family. But now, with this baby, Joseff is involved because it means he is going to be a big brother, with a little brother or sister."

"Would he not like that?"

"I hope not. Not all children get excited when a new baby is going to be added to the family because that new baby needs a great deal of attention from the parents. This means that attention can be taken away from the other children for a while, making them jealous of the baby. Every time is different with every baby in every family, but we want Joseff to know that just because we'll love the baby doesn't meant we'll love him any less."

"It's part of why Anna and Kristoff want another baby now, Olaf. They want the baby and Joseff to be close in age like Anna and I are, so maybe they could be friends and playmates with each other."

"It would be nice to have more of that in the castle," Olaf admitted.

"Well, we're going to tell him tonight before he goes to bed," Anna said. " Would you like to be there when we tell him?"

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, it was almost time for Joseff to go to bed. At the moment, he was sitting on Elsa's lap as she was telling him a story, which was about the eternal winter. Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa each had their versions to share, and Joseff liked hearing all of them.<p>

"…we opened the gates, deciding to never close them again, and all was right in Arendelle once again," Elsa said as she finished the story.

"Yay!" Joseff cheered, clapping his hands.

"Okay, my little prince, it is almost time for you to go to bed," Elsa said, then stood up from the chair, still holding Joseff in her arms.

"No bed. Not sweepy."

"Well, you may not be sleepy now, sweetie, but you're a growing boy who needs a lot of rest. If you don't get sleep now, you will be very exhausted later. When you get bigger, you won't need to sleep as much."

"Like you and Mommy and Daddy?"

Elsa laughed. "Oh yes, but it will be a long time before you get to be our ages!"

"And speaking of getting bigger…" a voice that belonged to Kristoff said, which was revealed when he and Anna stepped into the nursery.

"Hi, hi, Daddy! Hi, hi, Mommy!"

Kristoff gently took Joseff out of Elsa's arms while Anna said, "We all have something to tell you, honey."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Wait! Don't forget to include me!" Olaf's voice exclaimed, then he ran into the room.

"Olaf!" Joseff exclaimed and reached down towards his snowman friend.

"Hey Joseff!"

"Hug Olaf," Joseff babbled.

"I like to hug you, too."

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, then Anna said, "Yes, you may give Olaf a hug, Joseff."

So Kristoff gently set him down and Joseff ran towards Olaf with his arms wide open. "I wove you, Olaf!" he cried out just as he wrapped his arms around him entirely. "You're my best fwiend!"

"And I love you and you're mine, too!"

Although the adults thought that what they were seeing was very sweet and cute, they decided to go ahead with what they wanted to tell Joseff. So Anna spoke, "Joseff, honey? We need to talk to you."

Joseff let go of Olaf and looked at his mother. "Yes, Mommy?"

Then Kristoff gave input with, "Joseff, you know that you used to be a baby, right?"

"I thought I was still a baby."

"Well, you are in a sense," Elsa said, "but you're not a little baby anymore. You're a toddler, which is the age when you are growing out of being a baby and becoming a little person, especially since you can talk and walk, which is something that little babies cannot do."

"Okay, Auntie Elsa."

"Well, we're telling you this because…" Kristoff paused, then finished, "Joseff, your mommy and I are having a baby."

Joseff looked at them, not quite sure what to say. "What does that mean for me?"

"Well," Elsa began, "with your parents having another baby, it means that you will be a big brother with a little brother or sister."

"Is bwother a boy?"

"Yes, honey," Anna answered. "You're a boy, so you will be a brother. If the new baby is a boy, like you, it will be your brother. But if it is a girl-"

"Like you and Auntie Elsa?" Joseff interrupted.

"Yes. If it is a girl, it will be your sister."

"Is Auntie Elsa your sister, Mommy?"

"Yes, I am, sweetie," Elsa replied. "Your mommy and I are sisters, and because of that relationship, it is what makes me your aunt. Since you're a boy, that means you are my nephew."

"What do you call it if Mommy has a girl?"

"If Mommy has a girl, she will be my niece." Elsa smiled and picked Joseff up from the floor. "You are asking a lot of questions, Joseff. But it is a good thing, because you will need to know these things as you get older."

"When will the baby come?"

"Not for quite some time, son," Kristoff answered. "It will be almost half a year, maybe close to the time of your birthday."

"Why does it take so long? And where do babies even come from?"

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all exchanged somewhat nervous glances. Wanting to especially stay calm and cool, Elsa cuddled Joseff in her arms and looked him in the eye. "It's a very hard subject for us to explain to you right now, my little snowflake. One day, in a few years, when you are much older, the three of us will be glad to explain it to you. All right?"

"Ahhh…well, okay, Auntie Elsa." Joseff smiled, then wrapped his arms around Elsa's neck. "I love you." Then he brought his face back up and kissed her cheek.

"And I love you, my little prince," Elsa said as she returned his hug and kiss.

"So how do you feel about the baby?" Anna asked.

"Okay, I guess," Joseff answered. "But will you all still wove me?"

"Of course we will," Anna replied. "We all want you to know that this will be a big change for all of us, but me, Daddy, Auntie Elsa, and Olaf," she looked down at Olaf and winked at him, "will love you just as much as we always have. No one can ever take your place."

"Weally, Mommy?"

"Really, honey."

"Yes, really," Elsa said.

"You bet," Olaf replied enthusiastically.

"You better believe it," Kristoff said with a smile.

Just then, Joseff let out a yawn, prompting Anna to say, "And now, it is definitely bedtime for you." She took him from Elsa and gently set him into the crib. "Good night, sweetie." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Night, night, Mommy."

"Good night," Elsa said before she kissed him.

"Night, Auntie Elsa."

"Good night, son," Kristoff said before kissing him good night.

"Night, night, Daddy."

"Sweet dreams, Joseff," Olaf said with a wave.

From inside his crib, Joseff saw Olaf wave and waved back as he said, "Night, Olaf."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is the start with my new series, when Anna is pregnant with Heidi! Now this series won't be exactly like "A New Royal Family Member" because I won't write every chapter with a new month up to Heidi's birthday. It's taking too long to even get to that leading up to Joseff's first birthday. This series will even include chapters of when Anna is pregnant with her, before giving birth. I'll kind of just be winging it as I go along, even including chapters that won't solely focus on Heidi at all, so I don't yet know how long it will be in chapters.<strong>

**I don't know much about kids, so I don't know how accurate Joseff is with his behavior at this age or not. Feel free to give me advice or suggest chapters, but PLEASE be nice about it!**

**And how do you like the title? It refers to the phrase "And baby makes three," but we know that this family is larger than three people, so Heidi will make four...or rather five, since Elsa is still part of the family. :)**


	2. Goodbye Crib, Hello Bed

It was still early in the morning in Arendelle. Elsa was in her room, fast asleep, and she looked so calm and peaceful as she slept. Unlike Anna, Elsa was able to stay prim and proper even in sleep, and she seldom woke up with her hair all a mess.

It just so happened that Elsa did not have her door closed, so when Joseff came wandering in, he was able to push her door open easily. The little prince looked over and smiled at his sleeping aunt. Then he ran over to her bed and climbed up on to it. When he was on the bed, he crawled onto her back and sat down.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. When he got no immediate response, he added, "Look alive!"

Elsa moaned sleepily. In a somewhat groggy voice, she said, "Mmmm, it's too early, Joseff."

"Pwease, Auntie Elsa?"

Hearing Joseff speak again, Elsa widened her eyes and woke up immediately. She raised her body up and looked behind her and saw Joseff sitting there. Although she was shocked to see him, she gently moved so she would not hurt him, then took him in her arms as she sat up.

"Joseff, honey, why are you out of your crib?"

"I cwimbed out," Joseff answered, as if it were as simple as that.

Elsa's eyes widened even more. "You climbed out of your crib all by yourself?" Joseff nodded, then Elsa smiled and scooped him into her embrace. "That's wonderful, sweetie. I am so proud of you. You're getting to be a big boy!"

"I'm a big boy," Joseff stated, raising his arms up to show that he was big.

"Yes, you are," Elsa laughed. She leaned forward and gave Joseff a little kiss, and Joseff kissed her back.

Elsa climbed out of her bed and picked Joseff up. "Why don't we go tell Mommy and Daddy the good news?"

"Yes, pwease."

Still carrying Joseff, Elsa walked out of her room and down the hall to Kristoff and Anna's room. She quietly pushed the door open and walked over to the bed, gently setting Joseff down. She thought she might get a good little laugh if Joseff woke them up.

Joseff moved away from his spot and over to Anna. "Morning, Mama."

Anna stirred, and without opening her eyes, she absent-mindedly said, "Morning, Joseff." But then, much like Elsa did before, Anna widened her eyes when she realized Joseff was in the bed and quickly sat up.

"Hi," Joseff said innocently as he waved.

Anna then turned over to Kristoff. "Kristoff, wake up!" she cried as she shook him.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Kristoff asked. He yawned and sat up, then his face lightened up with surprise and delight when he saw Joseff. "Hey Joseff! What are you doing in here, buddy?"

Just then, the couple looked over and saw Elsa standing at the foot of the bed, giggling quietly behind her hand "Okay, why did you bring him in here, Elsa?"

"I thought it would be funny if he did to you what he did to me."

"He woke you up?" Kristoff asked. "How did he do that from all the way in his crib in his room?"

"Because he came into my room," Elsa answered. "Joseff climbed out of his crib all by himself!"

"You did?" Kristoff and Anna said simultaneously with big smiles on their faces.

"Uh huh," Joseff replied, nodding.

"Well, do you know what this means, sweetie?" Anna said as she kissed Joseff's head. "You are ready for your very own big boy bed!"

"Yay!" Joseff cried happily, clapping his hands. "I am a big boy!"

"You certainly are," Kristoff said, then scooped Joseff up into his arms. "But you're not too big for me to stop holding you."

"I hope I get big like Daddy!"

"Maybe one day you will, sweetie," Elsa said. She leaned forward and gently tapped Joseff's nose, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>More than one week after Joseff had climbed out of his crib alone and was told that he was ready for a bed, his new bed was finally ready. It had been constructed and put together by several carpenters, who had worked on it for almost the entire week. Since they had taken up much of the space in the nursery while building the bed, Joseff's crib was moved to Anna and Kristoff's room, and he still slept in it.<p>

Now that Joseff had his new bed, Kristoff and Anna realized that this was a perfect opportunity, because now they could use the crib for when their new baby arrived. Anna was already two months into her pregnancy, so she thought this change happened just in time.

When the bed was finally ready, complete with a pillow, blanket, and sheets, Kristoff and Anna each took one of Joseff's hands and led him to his room, while Elsa walked in front of them. Once they reached the nursery, which had the door closed, Elsa said, "Okay, Joseff, now close your eyes."

"Okay, Auntie Elsa," Joseff said and obeyed. But when he started to open one eye, Elsa caught him. "Ah, ah, no peeking!" she scolded, but she smiled as she said it.

So Joseff closed his eyes again. Elsa opened the door and walked into the room, with Kristoff and Anna right behind. When they came within a close distance of the bed, Kristoff announced, "Okay, Joseff, you can open your eyes!"

And when Joseff did, he gasped at what he saw before him. The headboard and footboard were colored dark brown with colors of red, gold, and green in the rosemaling design, while the sheets and blanket were colored dark blue and green.

"My big boy bed!" he exclaimed. He let go of his parents' hands and eagerly ran toward the bed. He had no trouble climbing up onto it, and once he got on, he immediately starting jumping on it with joy.

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa quickly started laughing at the sight, but Elsa then said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, you little jumping bean!", and she caught him in midair. "We know you're excited, but no jumping on the bed."

"Awww, why?" Joseff whined.

"Don't whine, honey," Anna spoke up. "So do you like your new bed?"

"I wove it!" Then Joseff realized something. "What about my cwib?"

"Well, son, since you have your new bed, we're gonna put the crib away for right now. But in a few months, when your new baby brother or sister is born, we'll give the crib to him or her to sleep in," Kristoff answered.

"I think you got lucky with that just in time," Elsa commented. "But at least you still have seven more months to go."

Anna nodded and put her hand on her stomach. She looked at her family with a smile, who all smiled back.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when it was time for Joseff to go to bed, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa all came in to give Joseff his first tucking in in his new bed. They made sure they had adjusted the sheets and blanket so that Joseff would be comfortable. Anna carried Joseff into the room, then gently settled him into the bed. Once in the bed, Joseff crawled over to his pillow and lay his head down. Kristoff and Anna then took the opposite ends of the blanket and brought it up to Joseff's chest, while Elsa stood behind them and watched.<p>

"So how do you feel in your new bed, son?" Kristoff asked.

"I wike it, but…" Joseff began.

"It feels different than being in a crib, doesn't it, sweetie?" Anna stated.

"Yes, Mama."

"Well, it's normal to feel this way. You don't have bars surrounding your bed like your crib did, but your bed suits you well. It has plenty of room, so you shouldn't have to worry about falling out," Kristoff said.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep okay?"

"I guess so, Mommy."

"Well, you know our rooms are just up the hall, and we'll leave our doors open in case you need us during the night." Kristoff took one of his large hands and gently stroked the top of Joseff's head. "Good night, Joe." He kissed Joseff in the same spot on the head. "I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," Joseff said and reached out to touch his father's face. Kristoff took one of Joseff's little hands and kissed it.

"Mommy loves you, too, pumpkin," Anna said before she gave Joseff a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, Mommy," Joseff said, reaching out to touch her face, too, causing Anna to kiss him again.

The couple began to leave the room, leaving Elsa alone with Joseff. Before Elsa could do or say anything, Joseff held his arms out to her. "Stay."

Elsa widened her eyes in surprise, and felt more surprised when Joseff said, "Stay, Auntie Elsa."

Elsa walked over to the bed and knelt down. "You want me to stay with you, honey?" Joseff nodded, and Elsa said, "You don't want to be alone on your first night in your new bed." Joseff shook his head no.

"Awww, don't worry, honey. I'll stay as long as you need me to." Elsa brightened when Joseff gave a little smile, then he reached up to touch her face as he had done with his parents. "I love you," he whispered gently.

Elsa thought she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Every time Joseff said he loved her, it always filled her with warmth and happiness that felt stronger than other times when she had been happy. She honestly never thought she could love Joseff so much, and like that for Anna, Elsa's love for Joseff was so strong that she always forgot to be afraid of putting him in danger from her magic.

Choking back her tears, Elsa sniffled. "I love you, too, Joseff. More than anything in the world."

She gently reached down towards Joseff to give him a small hug, and he hugged her as much as he could. Then she kissed his little nose, and he returned the gesture.

Outside of the room, Kristoff and Anna were standing at the doorway. They were out of Elsa's sight, but they saw the whole thing, and they couldn't help but smile at each other, followed by a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, almost all of this is an allusion to <strong>_**Full House**_**! It's one of my favorite shows! And I really love the idea of Elsa having a bond to her sister's future children, which is why I am writing so much of this. :)**


	3. Big Brother

It was the middle of August, and Princess Anna was now over five months pregnant. The bump in her belly was notably visible by now since she was in her second trimester. Much like during her first pregnancy, Anna would sometimes be low on energy and feel very tired, and today was one of those days, so she was resting comfortably in her room.

While she was resting, Kristoff was out collecting ice in the mountains, while Elsa was spending time with Joseff. Joseff was disappointed that his mother didn't have enough energy to run and around and play him like she usually did, so Elsa decided to set aside her duties to spend time with her nephew so he wouldn't feel lonely.

Right now, they were down in the village square buying some food, especially for Anna, who was having her strange food cravings as usual. Anna wanted carrots, pickles, and chocolate, so Elsa was scrounging for all the items for her little sister, while also exhaustively trying to ensure that she didn't let Joseff out of her sight. The child was not yet three years old, and he already had a bundle of energy, just like his mother!

After Elsa had purchased all of the food Anna wanted, she spotted some bouquets of flowers, specifically crocuses. Keeping Joseff in her arms, she said, "You know, Joseff, Mommy isn't feeling too well these days since she's carrying a baby. Maybe if we bring her some flowers and a card, they may make her feel better."

"Okay, Auntie Elsa. I just wove Mommy!"

"Your mommy loves you, too, sweetheart."

"She woves you, too, Auntie Elsa. And me, too." Joseff threw his arms around his aunt's neck and hugged her as tightly as he could.

Elsa just reciprocated the hug. "I love you and your mama so much, my little prince. And remember, even when the new baby comes, it doesn't mean that I, your mama, and your papa will stop loving you. There is enough love to go around in our family. And I hope that you will love your new baby brother or sister, too."

"Me too. But why's the baby in Mommy, Auntie Elsa?"

Once again, Joseff trying to inquire about the origins of the baby had arisen again, and Elsa was feeling nervous again. He had asked her and his parents several times the past few months, and they all tried to make excuses around it so that they wouldn't have to tell him everything. It wasn't just that he was too young to hear all of the details about where babies come from, but he didn't know every single word in the universe at his age, so it seemed pointless to try and explain to him anyway.

But now Elsa thought she could try to explain a little bit to him. "Well, honey, when parents want a baby, it starts by the baby growing inside of the mommy. Then when it's ready to come out of her, it will."

"How much longer?"

"About four months. It takes nine months for a baby to grow inside a mommy before it is born, and five months have already passed for Mommy."

"How does the baby get in the mommy?"

That question was the final straw for Elsa. "Um…that's not an easy question to answer, Joseff. Ask your mama and papa about it, or better: ask again when you're much older than you are now."

Joseff sighed. "Oh, all wight, Auntie Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "That's my little prince. You're such a good boy!" Then she hugged him tighter and smothered his cheek with kisses. Joseff giggled at her antics, and proceeded to kiss her back in the same way.

Remembering what they still had to do before they went back up to the castle, Elsa said, "Well, let's get Mommy some crocuses before we forget."

* * *

><p>A short time later, Anna, who had dozed off a while ago in her bed after waiting for her sister and son, was awakened when she heard Joseff's cries of excitement from down the hall.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" he shouted happily and ran into the room to see her on the bed, on to which he immediately climbed and threw himself into his mother's chest.

"Hi, sweetie!" Anna threw her arms around her little boy and kissed the top of his head, just as Elsa appeared in the doorway.

"Here's all your food," Elsa announced, carrying a bag that held all of what she wanted. "And Joseff…" She beckoned him with her finger, and Joseff ran over to her.

"Why don't you give the flowers to your mommy, and I'll give her the card," Elsa whispered as softly as she could in Joseff's ear.

"Okay!" Joseff shouted.

"'Okay' what?" Anna asked.

"You'll see. Close your eyes first, Anna." So Anna did.

Elsa reached into the bag and pulled out the bouquet. Then she lifted Joseff up onto the bed, and handed the bouquet to him, while she held the card in her hand.

"Look now, Mama!"

Anna gasped second after she opened her eyes. "Crocuses! How lovely!"

"Auntie Elsa and I found them. Are you better?"

"Am I better?" Anna repeated. "Mommy's doing just fine, honey."

"Well, I told him that your pregnancy could make you feel sick sometimes, so I think that's why he's he asked if you're feeling sick today," Elsa explained so that Joseff wouldn't feel confused

"Oh, okay," Anna said, then she broke out into a smile. "Well, I have been a little queasy today, on and off, like most days. But I think Mommy is already feeling better, since her big sister and little boy have done such a thoughtful gesture."

"Card," Joseff motioned to Elsa, who was holding the said item.

"A card, too? Aww, thank you!" Anna grabbed her little boy and began to tickle him, which made him laugh. Not wanting to be left out, Elsa joined her, and they both smothered Joseff with kisses while the little prince was sent into a fit of giggles.

After they settled down, they all sat up on the bed. Joseff motioned his direction towards his mother and put his hand on her belly. "Mama, why's the baby in here?"

Upon hearing his question, Anna immediately became nervous. She looked at Elsa, who was also nervous. "That's where it starts, honey. You see, before a baby is born and comes out of the mommy, it does some growing of its own inside her. It takes nine months, and when that time is over, it is ready to be born. Doctors, nurses, or midwives help with the birth."

"Do they make a hole in your stomach to get it out?"

Instant panic came to Anna again, so Elsa decided to step in as much as she could. "No, sweetie, there is a different place where the baby comes out of the mother."

"Well, how does the baby get inside you first?"

Before Anna, who, of course, panicked again, could say anything, Elsa spoke, "Joseff, what did I tell you earlier?"

"You said to ask Mama or Papa," Joseff answered innocently.

"Yes, I did, I know. But I also said this topic is difficult to explain to someone of your age." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not trying to be mean, honey, but this is something you have to wait to learn about until you are older."

Anna brought Joseff closer to her. "Joseff, for right now, just focus on the new baby brother or sister you're going to have and how much fun it's going to be when it finally gets here."

"What do you want? A sister or a brother?"

"A brother might be fun, but a sister would be okay, too. You?"

"We'll be happy, no matter what, and so will Daddy," Anna answered. "But since we have you, it might be nice to have a little girl as well." Just then, she felt a sudden movement in her belly. "Joseff!" she gasped, placing his small hand on her stomach. "Feel that?"

"The baby?"

"The baby." Anna smiled and nodded. "It made a kick. I think it can hear us."

Joseff patted Anna's stomach. "See you soon, baby sister or brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sure that a kid Joseff's age wouldn't be able to know so many words, but I honestly don't know anything about kids and their developments. And since this is fiction, let's not bring in TOO MUCH logic, okay? ;)<strong>

**Pretty soon, it will be time for the birth of Heidi. :)**


	4. Magic Number Three

Today was November 9th, and it was the third birthday of Prince Joseff of Arendelle. The entire palace staff was hard at work preparing everything for the birthday party that was going to take place in the afternoon. Kristoff and Elsa were doing their share with the preparations, but Anna could barely do anything.

The 24-year-old princess was now over eight months pregnant, so she couldn't do anything physical like she would do under normal circumstances. Since she had to rest, she felt bad that she couldn't do so much for her little boy, but Elsa and Kristoff told her not to worry, and gave her things that she could do from her bed.

Right now, Kristoff was in the village buying some last-minute needed items while Elsa was overseeing decorations in the ballroom. While they were out and about, Anna was sitting in her room with Joseff. The mother and son were having lunch together in the room, and they were also there because they all wanted Joseff to stay upstairs and not see the surprise preparations. For that reason, Joseff was locked in the room with Anna.

However, while Anna did her best to entertain her son, being so much like her, Joseff was starting to become restless and wanted to go outside of the room. And of course, Anna was eager to go outside, too, since staying in her room and in the castle so much made her bored.

"Can we go yet, Mommy?"

"Not yet, sweetie. I know you're excited about your birthday, but we all have something special planned for you, and we want you to be surprised. So we have to stay here until it's ready."

"But I'm bored!" Joseff declared.

Anna chuckled. "I know you are. I am, too." She brought him closer to her and sat him in her lap. "You are so much like me. I've been bored so much while staying up here for the past couple of months." Suddenly an idea came to her. "I'll tell you what, how about I tell you a story? I'm sure that'll make time go by faster."

"About the winter?" Joseff asked excitedly. Since everyone had a different version of the story, Joseff just loved hearing it entirely.

"Of course about the winter," Anna answered with a smile. Joseff turned and looked his mother right in the eye, excited for her to begin. Once Anna saw that she had his full attention, she began, "Well, it all started back when your Auntie Elsa and I were kids. One night, I woke her up and asked if she wanted to build a snowman…"

* * *

><p>Four hours later, not only had Anna finished telling Joseff the story, but the pair had fallen asleep since they were still bored at not being able go out of the room and do anything except lie on the bed. It wasn't too hard for them to fall asleep, either, since they had grown so comfortable sitting on the bed together.<p>

From outside, Elsa was unlocking the door and Kristoff and Olaf were with her. They certainly did not know that Joseff and Anna were asleep, so they were very surprised when they went inside!

"Anna? You and Joseff can come out now, everything is all set-" She was immediately cut short by Kristoff when they saw the sight before them. They knew they had to wake them up, but they decided on the better approach. Elsa went over to Anna, and Kristoff went over to Joseff.

"Anna?" Elsa said as she gently shook her sister awake. At the same time, Kristoff was doing the same thing to Joseff after he said his name.

Anna yawned and stretched herself. "Sorry. I guess Joseff and I got so comfortable sitting on the bed that we fell asleep."

"Party time!" Joseff exclaimed once he was wide awake.

"Yes, it is time for your birthday party, my little prince," Elsa responded.

"Yay! Let's go!" Joseff cried as he ran over to Elsa and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on, honey," Anna said as she stepped off of her bed. "You need to change into your proper party clothes first. Kristoff, can you help him?"

"Sure thing," Kristoff answered, and he scooped Joseff up into his arms before they left the room.

"Need any help?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Just give me my brush so I can fix up my hair," Anna answered. Once she started fixing her hair, she commented, "I think I'll just go barefoot to the party. My ankles are swollen, and none of my usual shoes fit comfortably. It's even a wonder how I can still fit in a few of my dresses!"

Elsa laughed. "Well, do you want Kristoff to help you get down the stairs before we get to the ballroom? I'll carry Joseff, then when we get there, you two can hold him hand-in-hand to surprise him."

"Sure, that'll be fine."

Just then, Kristoff entered the room with Joseff. "Ta-da!" he announced. While Joseff was dressed in a foam green suit with gold lining, gray pants, and dark brown boots, Kristoff was dressed in a similar outfit that was blue, and in a darker shade.

"Oh, don't my two boys look handsome!" Anna cooed as she playfully grabbed them under their chins.

"Now are you ready for your party?" Elsa leaned down as she asked Joseff.

"You bet!" Joseff exclaimed while he jumped up in excitement. Then Elsa picked him up and walked out of the room while Kristoff picked up Anna and followed Elsa.

A few minutes later, the royal family had reached the doors of the ballroom. Kristoff and Anna each took one of Joseff's hands so he was between them, while Elsa stood next to Anna. She walked in front of the closed doors and looked at Joseff. "Okay, Joseff, now close your eyes."

Joseff did just that and Elsa turned back towards the doors, then back at him, quickly adding, "And no peeking, sweetie."

"Yes, Auntie Elsa," Joseff complied.

Elsa proceeded to open the doors, which revealed the ballroom to be dark. As she walked in, she motioned for her family to follow her, then she gave a signal, and light was suddenly brought up in the room.

"SURPRISE! SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCE JOSEFF!" were among the shouts and cries from the assembly of people gathered in the ballroom!

Joseff let go of his parents' hands and gasped in awe before he ran right into the room. "Wow, this is amazing!"

Anna and Kristoff walked right beside him, and Kristoff whispered, "What do you say to everyone, Joe?"

Then Joseff remembered his manners. "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy! Thank you, Auntie Elsa, and everybody!"

Elsa laughed before she motioned to the guests. "Yes, thank you, everyone, for coming to and helping arrange my nephew's birthday. Now we shall proceed with the party, but perhaps we should hear what the young prince would like to do next." Then she motioned to her nephew. "What do you want to do now, Joseff, honey?"

Joseff looked around the room until he spotted the very object he was seeking. Pointing at it, he exclaimed, "Want cake!"

Everyone in the room laughed, including Elsa. "All right, then, since the young prince would like to eat his cake, we shall proceed to that now."

* * *

><p>The party was about the most festive one the royal family could remember since, perhaps, the one held on the day of Elsa's coronation. Besides eating the cake and watching Joseff open his birthday presents, everyone was having fun with dancing, listening to the music playing, and just talking and socializing with each other and the royal family.<p>

Since Joseff was still so little, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and even Kai and Gerda, made sure to keep him within their sight as much as possible. There weren't very many children who were Joseff's age at the party, so he spent a lot of time with Olaf or his family members as much as possible.

Although neither Kristoff nor Anna could dance professionally (like Hans could), they felt that it didn't matter. As long as they were in each others' company, it was enough for them to just move around and dance to the best of their abilities. This included them being considerate for each other when they took steps and avoid stepping on each others' feet, and Kristoff could not resist twirling Anna every now and then.

True to her word from five years ago, Elsa still did not dance, and would spend most of her time talking to people. However, she could not refuse when an unexpected offer came her way during the party.

While speaking to some of the citizens, she noticed Joseff standing close by, all alone. Immediately turning her attention on him, she kneeled down. "Joseff, sweetie, what is it? Are you all right? Aren't you having a good time?"

"Yes, Auntie Elsa," Joseff answered. "But I wanted to ask you… dance with me, pwease?" Then he took a moment to bow like a gallant prince.

Elsa was very surprised and touched by this gesture that she could only give one answer. "Since you put it that way, my little prince…the queen would be most honored."

"Yay!" Joseff cried happily. Then he reached his arms up towards Elsa, who picked him up and held him around his waist in one arm, while the other arm was holding his own.

As the queen and her little nephew "danced" with delight on the ballroom floor, the prince's proud parents watched from a distance.

"She really loves him, Kristoff."

"Probably because he reminds her so much of you, Anna. I swear, he gets more like you everyday," Kristoff said in a teasing, but still loving way.

"Stop it," Anna playfully shoved her husband. "I wonder who our second baby will act most like when it gets bigger."

The couple looked at Anna's distended belly, and Kristoff lovingly stroked it. "If it's a girl…maybe more like me."

"Ohhh, you!" Anna shoved him again, but they also just laughed it off before they kissed, which was tough, considering how far apart Anna's belly kept them.

The party continued long into the night, even though Joseff was not allowed to stay up so late. At a point, he finally did fall asleep during the party, so his family put him to bed and gave him final birthday wishes before they left. After the party finally ended, they all agreed it had been a terrific night.

* * *

><p><strong>With this chapter, I wanted to have one more while Anna is still pregnant with Heidi, so for the next one, Heidi will finally arrive!<strong>

**Since this is a story about a birthday, I thought it would be appropriate to dedicate it to my dA friend, AnimeGirl513!**


	5. A Little Princess

It was the early afternoon of December 7th, less than three weeks until Christmas. Layers of snow covered the kingdom of Arendelle, and it brought much joy to the children in the kingdom, especially the little prince Joseff. He especially loved to play in it with Olaf, who was his best friend.

But while everyone was getting ready for the approaching holiday, the royal family was more prepared in getting ready for the new baby that Anna was going to have very soon. Joseff and Olaf couldn't have been more excited to have a new baby coming as each day passed. But Anna was exhausted and felt so much discomfort as the time to deliver the baby drew near. At the same time, Kristoff and Elsa became more concerned about Anna's well-being, making sure one of them were with or near Anna all the time in case she needed some help or had to tell someone it was time. Just like when Anna had been pregnant with Joseff, Kristoff and Elsa constantly stared at Anna as if she was about to explode any minute, and they were driving her nuts!

"Look, you know I appreciate what you're doing," Anna said one day. "But you're making more uncomfortable than I already am if you keep your eyes on me at all times! You two have to stay calm as well, or you're gonna fall apart!"

"How can you be so calm?" Kristoff asked with some disbelief. "You're the one having the baby!"

"Kristoff, she's right," Elsa spoke up. "We're all excited and nervous here, but we also have to stay calm and practical in order to make sure things go smoothly when Anna is ready. If we get overexcited, well…who knows what could happen?"

That had been only a couple of days ago, and now, Anna was in her room, lying in her bed. Like her first pregnancy, she spent a lot of time resting in her bed during her third trimester. Right now, she was alone, because Elsa and Kristoff were helping out with Christmas decorations around the palace and Joseff was in his room, playing with Olaf.

Kristoff and Elsa occasionally came up to the room to see if Anna was all right. Anna appreciated it when they did, but they also made sure not to peek in literally every couple of minutes so as not to annoy Anna. Despite what she said a few days ago, Elsa could not stay calm every minute of every day, and was very much a wreck over when Anna would finally have the baby.

In an instant, Anna sat up quickly and began inhaling and exhaling, as if to get through a painful feeling. And she was experiencing pain, because she realized that she was now in labor!

Without saying a word, Anna kept gasping for air, and realized that she was all alone! What am I gonna do? She thought with panic. Kristoff was only a few doors down, but she could barely move off the bed, and even if she did, walking could only cause her more pain.

I'll just have to yell for help, Anna thought. Maybe Kristoff could hear me if I did. Then she panicked. But what if he can't hear me? My door is closed and Joseff's might well be, too!

Anna groaned and threw her head back on to her pillow. Just before she was about to try screaming for someone to come to her, she heard her door creak open. She looked over at it and saw Olaf!

Olaf was wearing a sunny smile when he walked in, but it quickly changed to an expression of worry when he saw Anna's face. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Trying to catch her breath, Anna managed to say, "I'm ready to have the baby, Olaf!"

"Hooray!" Olaf cried and jumped in excitement. But then he was confused. "But if you're having the baby, why don't you look happy?"

"I am happy, Olaf," Anna answered. "But having a baby is a difficult and painful process, and I need Kristoff and Elsa here to help me. Can you please go get them?"

"No problem," Olaf said confidently before he exited the room.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, but then she quickly let out a loud groan of pain and gasped. "Hurry!" she shouted after Olaf, though she didn't think he was close enough to hear her now.

Moments later, Kristoff entered the room. "Olaf's gone to find Elsa, but he told me to come to you right away." He paused. "It's time?"

"It's time," Anna repeated tiredly. She motioned to the bed. "Just come sit down."

Kristoff walked over and sat down on the bed. He took one of her hands in his own and put it up against his face. They smiled at each other. "Do you want me to stay with you during the labor?"

"Yes. I don't care if the nurses think you shouldn't be here like last time. I want you with me. I need you with me, Kristoff. I want you to hold my hand when I give birth to our next baby, since you couldn't the first time."

"I'll do whatever you want, Anna." He gently kissed her hand. "I won't leave you." Then something occurred to him. "But it's still daytime. Who can look after Joseff?"

"Well, if Elsa wouldn't mind, maybe she can look after him most of the time. He may spend time with Olaf for the rest of the day, but he needs an adult to look after him. I'm not sure Kai or Gerda could do it as long, especially since Joseff is feisty and very energetic."

"Just like you," Kristoff commented with a smug smile.

Anna mocked a laugh. "Very funny." But then they kissed tenderly. "But Elsa was with me when I delivered Joseff, so you should take a turn now. She can watch Joseff for much of the day, then when the delivery approaches, we'll call her to be with us. When that happens, Kai or Gerda can watch him up until the baby comes."

Before they could say anymore, Elsa walked into the room. "I've asked Kai and Gerda to send for the nurses and midwife for you. They should be here fairly soon."

While Elsa walked towards the couple, Anna said, "Elsa, Kristoff and I talked about this, and…I want him to stay with me during the labor this time. I know it wasn't exactly a fun experience when you were with me during Joseff's birth, but I need him by my side this time. And since he'll be with me, we hope you can watch Joseff during this time. Since Kristoff and I can't be with him for the rest of the day, and he needs to be looked after by an adult, we'd rather it be you than one of the servants. I hope you understand."

Elsa smiled sympathetically. "Of course I understand, Anna. It's never a problem to look after Joseff, especially if the matter is always about family."

The sisters wrapped each other in a hug before Joseff stumbled into the room. "Hi, sweetie," Anna said when she saw him.

"Hi, Mommy. Wha's going on?"

"Mommy's gonna have the baby now, son," Kristoff answered.

"Right now?"

"Well, pretty soon," Elsa added.

"Why's it not here?"

"Oh, sweetie, the baby doesn't quick show up out of nowhere," Anna said. "The baby is going to have to come out of me, and it's not an easy process. It's also a very painful one."

"When will the baby be here?"

"In a few hours. Hopefully by tonight. And you know what, honey?"

"What?"

"Daddy is going to be with me while I have the baby, so you're gonna be with Auntie Elsa for the rest of the day."

"Yay!" Joseff cheered.

"Well, you sure are excited," Elsa laughed. Then she picked Joseff up and held him in her arms. "But you're going to have to stay with me, Joseff. While Mommy has the baby, we can't come in and see her."

"Why not?"

"There will just be a lot of commotion, and it might be scary and upsetting for you to see or hear. But when the baby is finally here, then you can come and see Mommy, as well as your new brother or sister."

"Okay."

"Okay then." Turning her attention to Anna and Kristoff, she said, "Well, then I guess we should go since the midwife and nurses will be here any minute. Do you want to say goodbye to Daddy and Mommy, sweetie?"

Elsa held Joseff out to Anna, who gave her little boy a big hug and kiss. "I love you, Joseff."

"I love you, too, Mommy. Be okay." He gently kissed her cheek. Then he turned to his father. "I love you, Daddy," he said as he hugged him.

"I love you, too, son. And don't worry; as long as I am here, Mommy is gonna be just fine."

Kristoff gave Joseff back to Elsa. As Elsa headed towards the door, she and Joseff waved to Kristoff and Anna, who waved back. "Bye, bye," Joseff said before he and Elsa exited the room.

Elsa walked back into the nursery to get out of the way of the impending crowd that consisted of the nurses and midwife. Once inside, Elsa asked, "So it's just you and me for the day, my little prince. What would you like to do?"

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Joseff cried. He threw his arms up and down as he spoke, and Elsa had to make sure he didn't easily fall out of her arms because of his motions!

"Oh, so that's what you want to do?" Elsa laughed. She gently put Joseff on the floor. "Well, then, your wish is my command!"

* * *

><p>By the time it was 10:00 that night, both Elsa and Joseff were conked out, sleeping in Elsa's bed together. They had such a long and exhausting, but still fun, day together playing in the snow that Elsa had created. Part of why Elsa became so worn out was because Joseff was such a huge bundle of energy in playing with her magic. But she took delight in seeing how he was so much like Anna in that way.<p>

At this time, Anna still had not delivered her baby. However, it was shortly after the aforementioned time that Kristoff went into Elsa's room, hoping Elsa and Joseff would be there. When he saw them, he quietly walked in, then he gently shook Elsa awake.

"Elsa, wake up," he whispered, loud enough to wake her, but not Joseff.

Elsa yawned. "What is it, Kristoff?"

"Anna wanted me to come and get you. We think the baby is finally about to come."

With a smile on her face, Elsa quietly stepped out of her bed and began to follow Kristoff. She pulled the blanket over Joseff and gently kissed his head before she left the room.

Kristoff and Elsa entered the room where there was much talk and chaos between the nurses over finally delivering the baby. They walked over to Anna, who looked like she did the last time she was about to give birth: her hair was all messy, unruly, and covered in sweat, especially around her forehead area.

"Elsa!" Anna cried upon seeing her sister.

Kristoff and Elsa raced over to her. "How are you?" Elsa asked.

"In pain," Anna wailed. Then she turned to the nurses and shouted, "How much longer?!"

"A couple of more minutes, your highness," one answered. "Just keep inhaling and exhaling to keep things flowing."

Anna did as she was told, though she was growing very annoyed at taking their orders. As they watched her, Kristoff asked Elsa, "Was she like this before she had Joseff?"

"No," Elsa answered, then paused before adding, "she was a lot worse." She gave Kristoff a little smirk, so he returned it.

But then their conversation was quickly interrupted by the head nurse, who was shouting, "Yes, now you may start pushing, Princess Anna!"

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kristoff answered.

Then they both rushed over to Anna, each one standing on one of her sides, with Kristoff on the left and Elsa on the right. They let Anna take one of their hands in both of her own, even though they felt they were being killed by having Anna grab them so tightly.

The nurses were all shouting words that Anna had heard during her last labor, such as "Push harder, Princess Anna!" or "It's coming!" or "Just keep breathing, and push!" Hearing these words over and over made Anna want to shout at them to just shut up, since she felt they had no idea of the pain she was experiencing. But in each of her eyes, she heard her two loved ones say the words of encouragement that she desperately needed to hear.

Elsa was saying, "Never give up, Anna! If you made it through delivering Joseff, you can make it through with this baby!" while Kristoff was saying, "You are the toughest, most stubborn woman I have ever met and known, and I KNOW you can beat this!"

Anna was feeling dizzy and exhausted by all of the pain and noise, but she knew she still had a job to do. Using every ounce of her strength, she gave an almighty push forward and groaned and yelled from the pain she was enduring as she pushed.

And just before she fell backwards to gain her strength and push again, she heard it: the wailing of a newborn infant!

The midwife pulled the baby into the views of Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa. Anna laughed and cried simultaneously while Elsa did the same, and Kristoff smothered her face with kisses. Elsa kissed her little sister's hand and forehead as well.

"Congratulations, Princess Anna! You and Sir Kristoff have a beautiful baby girl!"

"A girl!" Elsa exclaimed in joy. Then she turned to her sister and brother-in-law. "Princess Heidi?"

"Princess Heidi," Kristoff affirmed.

"Princess Heidi," Anna repeated and laughed through her tears.

The new little princess Heidi was placed into the arms of her mother, while she, her father, and her aunt all looked at her with love. Elsa brought of her hands over and gently stroked Heidi's little hand and fingers. "She's adorable you two."

Before too long, Heidi finally opened her eyes and managed to smile up at her family, and that only made them smile back. "Looks like she has your eyes, Kristoff," Anna said.

"And maybe your hair color," Kristoff added. When he looked up again, most of the nurses had left the room. "Hey, do you think we should wake up Joseff and bring him in here?"

"No, it's very late for him to be up at this time of night," Anna answered. "We'll introduce him to Heidi in the morning, when they're both awake."

"Well, I'm going to take him to his own room, and then go back to bed myself," Elsa said. "Good night, Anna. Good night, Kristoff." She hugged and kissed both of them as they say their good nights to her, too, then when she turned to Heidi, she smiled widely. "Good night, my little princess Heidi." She leaned down and tenderly kissed Heidi's head before she left the room.

Now that they were alone with their new daughter, Kristoff and Anna gazed lovingly at her and each other. Just like they did after Joseff was born, Anna handed Heidi to Kristoff, who then sat down on the bed with her, feeling her hand tenderly touching his arm as he held their beautiful new baby.

Now that they had a son and a daughter, Kristoff and Anna felt that their family was perfect and complete. They never thought they could be this happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Heidi is finally here! Sorry for the long delay; I just wanted to write more chapters in my Joseff series, and now that has twenty chapters! I plan for that one to have just a couple more chapters, then I can focus on this series.<strong>

**And stay tuned, because the next chapter will be a follow-up to this one, and happen soon after the events of Heidi's birth.**


	6. Help Heidi

In the hours since the new Princess Heidi had been born, neither Kristoff nor Elsa had gone to sleep. They had been so overcome with excitement that neither of them could do so, which just the opposite for Anna. She had been so exhausted following the grueling labor that falling asleep was not a problem.

When the sun finally came up, Anna was still asleep. But Kristoff and Elsa decided to use the chance to go out and buy some gifts for her out in the town square. When they returned, Anna was starting to wake up at last.

"Ta da!" Elsa and Kristoff announced simultaneously as they stuck their heads at the door frame of the room and stuck out the candy and flowers they had bought for Anna.

Anna gasped and brought her hands to her chest. "For me? How lovely!"

Kristoff and Elsa laughed and walked over to Anna, both kissing her hello. "So how do you feel this morning?" Elsa asked.

"Slimmer than I did last night," Anna replied, and they all laughed. "No, seriously, I still feel a little sore and tired."

"Where's our little girl?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since we handed her over to the midwife and nurses before I went to sleep. I thought they would have brought her in by now since she needs to eat."

"Well, I'll go find them and see what's keeping Heidi," Kristoff announced.

But just as he was about to walk out of the room, the midwife walked in and over to the trio. "Queen Elsa? Princess Anna? Sir Kristoff?" she said as she addressed them. She was not smiling and looked very concerned. "I'm afraid there has been a complication."

Anna quickly stopped smiling once she heard the word "complication," and she felt a twinge of panic. "What? Where is she?"

At the same time, Kristoff and Elsa also stopped smiling, and Elsa asked, "A complication?"

"She is with Dr. Bonnevie."

Now Anna felt the panic quickly spread throughout her body. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hand.

Although they were also very upset, Elsa and Kristoff tried to remain calm. Elsa asked, "What's wrong with her?" while Kristoff said, "Look, if there's anyone you can tell a problem to, it's us, so please tell us what it is."

The midwife nodded. "She has a respiratory problem known as Transient tachypnea, which some doctors commonly call 'wet lung.' Apparently, Princess Heidi inhaled something coming through the birth canal, or perhaps right after she came out. That caused an infection in her lungs. Her fever is much higher than average for a first-time ill newborn, and she is jaundiced. Dr. Bonnevie is giving all the care and treatment he can give her."

Each time the midwife mentioned a part of Heidi's illness, Anna found herself becoming even more upset. Although she was near tears, she managed to keep her voice steady as she asked, "Is she going to die?!"

"We don't know. This condition isn't very common with newborn babies, but for those who develop it, some do survive."

By this point, Anna no longer had the will to ask any more questions. Noticing how upset she looked, Kristoff placed his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her close. Then he looked at the midwife. "When will you know if her treatment is helping her get better?"

"Twenty-four hours or less. Hopefully, less."

Elsa looked over at Kristoff trying to comfort her heartbroken younger sister. Trying to stay calm, she said, "Well, thank you very much for telling us. Please come to us immediately when you know more about how she is doing."

"I will, your Majesty," the midwife said before she bowed and left the room.

Once the midwife had left, Anna finally let her repressed tears fall. She leaned her head into Kristoff's chest as she continued sobbing and held onto him as best as she could. While she did, Kristoff puts his arms around her and pulled her close. Tears began to form in his eyes as he stroked Anna's hair and kissed the top of her head.

Knowing what she would cause if she started crying, Elsa tried to fight back her own tears as she hugged herself. But seeing her sister in such a state was making it harder for her to do.

Just then, Joseff walked into the room, surprising everyone. "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy. Hi, Auntie Elsa," he said cheerfully to each one of them.

As Anna sat up and quickly wiped her tears away, Elsa answered, "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, honey," Anna said once she regained her composure. "Did Daddy or Auntie Elsa get you up this morning?"

"Yep. And they told me that I have a new baby sister! Yay!" he cried as he threw his arm up in happiness. Then he asked, "So where is she? Can I see her yet?"

"Well…" Kristoff said uncertainly.

"Um…" Elsa said, following suit. All three adults exchanged nervous glances at one another.

This did not go unnoticed by Joseff. "Is something wong?"

"Come here, honey," Anna said, reaching her arms out to her son. Joseff ran up to Elsa, who scooped him up in her arms, then she handed him to Anna. Once he was settled in her embrace, Anna said, "Joseff, sweetie, there has been a problem with your sister."

"What, Mama?"

"She's very sick. It's difficult to explain it you, but she has an infection in her lungs that some newborn babies can develop."

"Is she gonna die?"

Kristoff gently ruffled Joseff's hair. "We don't know, son, but we really hope not. All we can do for now is wait."

"I hope not, too, Daddy. I hope she will be okay." Joseff then hugged Anna, who wrapped him in a fairly tight hug, holding him as if she never wanted to let him go.

Once the hug was over, Elsa stroked Joseff's hair. "We all hope so, honey." After no one said anything for a few seconds, she said, "Why don't you come with me right now to eat breakfast and we'll leave your mama and papa be alone for a bit?"

"Okay, Auntie Elsa." Joseff wrapped his arms around Elsa's neck as she picked him up from the bed. Motioning to her sister and brother-in-law, she said, "I'll have breakfast sent up for you two shortly."

"Thanks, Elsa, but I'm not sure if I can eat anything right now," Anna admitted.

"Well, don't go too long without eating, Anna. It won't be good for you if you don't."

After Elsa had left, Anna resumed crying, and Kristoff made sure he comforted her as best as he could.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, there was no new news about Heidi's condition. Even though she had told Anna to make sure she ate during the day, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna all barely ate any of the food they were offered for their meals throughout the day. Anna was still bedridden, so all of her meals were brought to her in her room. But she was so upset and scared for Heidi that she just couldn't eat. Much of her day was spent crying or sleeping, and she often cried herself to sleep.<p>

Kristoff and Elsa took turns in spending time with Joseff and Olaf. When Elsa was taking care of him, Kristoff would stay with Anna or visit Sven. When it was his turn to look after Joseff, Elsa was attending to her royal duties. A couple of times, they both took a few minutes to visit Heidi. They knew there wasn't much they could do, but they didn't want to be denied seeing her. Although she did not look so terrible regarding her sickness, neither of them wanted Joseff to see her. They didn't want to scare him or make him more upset, since he hardly understood what was going on.

Like she had with her meals, Elsa hardly got any work done. Not only was she very concerned about Heidi, but she was also very worried about Anna being so grief-stricken about Heidi. Remembering how she and Anna grieved for their parents alone and not with each other, nearly ten years ago, Elsa realized how the idea of losing another family member was killing her, and she realized how much it was hurting her, too.

At one point, Kristoff thought that Heidi could be helped if they brought her to the trolls. While Elsa thought it was a good plan, she told Kristoff that it might not have been the solution. Because the weather was so cold and Heidi was less than two days old, Elsa thought that if they traveled to the Valley of the Living Rock, the outside temperature could put Heidi at risk for hypothermia or making her illness accelerate. If there was a chance that she could die from her problem, Elsa thought exposing her to the cold could make her die faster.

"I think we're going to have to not rely on magic to heal the sick or injured this time, Kristoff. It's probably best if we just wait and see what happens to her. It is always a good idea to pray to God, to give you some hope," Elsa had said to him earlier after he suggested it.

"Well, all right, Elsa. I'll try that," Kristoff had responded.

By the time it was midnight, Elsa was still wide awake, hanging out in the room where Heidi was being held. Since the last time she had seen her, Heidi didn't look any worse, but she was hardly looking any better, either. She was crying a lot of the time, as if she felt whatever pain or discomfort was troubling her.

Although she was very afraid of harming Heidi, Elsa still could not resist taking her little niece's hand and stroking her face. She took a deep breath and looked up, as if towards heaven. "I can't lose another family member, Mama and Papa. It was too much when I lost you, and far worse when I almost lost Anna. If it's too much for me, you can imagine how hard it is for Anna." While she spoke, Elsa's voice began to break as tears started to build in her eyes. She continued, "So if you are up there and you can hear me, you must do us a big favor. You need look out for your little granddaughter."

Heidi continued crying as Elsa spoke, and some of her cries sounded more like little screams, as if she was experiencing agonizing pain. It pained Elsa to listen to them, so much so that the tears welled up faster in her eyes that she could barely speak without almost crying. Gasping between brief sobs, she said, "Whatever powers heaven and God may have, please help and use them! I'm begging you, Mama and Papa!"

Then Elsa fell to the ground and sobbed. Although she wanted to run because she knew that her grief would cause a stillness of snow, she didn't have the energy to get up and leave. Luckily, Kristoff had heard everything she had said and was at the door frame. He went over to her and pulled her into a small hug as she continued to cry.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, almost twenty-four hours since they were told that Heidi was sick, everyone was still asleep. Elsa had wanted to be with Anna whenever any news was ready, so Kristoff let Elsa sleep in the bed with Anna, while he slept on the chair.<p>

Anna was the first to wake up, and noticed the positions in which her sister and husband were sleeping. "Hey Kristoff? Elsa?" she called to them, waking them from their sleep. "It's morning."

Elsa sat up in the bed. "Well, no came in last night and said anything to me."

Kristoff stood up from the chair and yawned while he stretched. When he finished, he said, "I'll go check with them to see about Heidi." He walked over to Anna and kissed her before he left the room.

Elsa smiled as she put an arm around Anna. "You okay, Anna?"

"A little better, since I've pretty much cried all the tears I had. But still…" She sighed sadly. "I just hope she's all right, Elsa."

"Me, too, Anna. Me too." Elsa pulled Anna close to her, and Anna gave her big sister as much of a hug as she could.

A few minutes later, Kristoff strolled in. When Anna and Elsa noticed him, they saw he had a look of excitement, which could only mean one thing, but they had to know for sure. After he spent several seconds without saying anything, Elsa and Anna became confused. "So?" Anna asked confusedly.

Kristoff ran over to Anna, which surprised her very much. In his excitement, he grabbed her arms, but held them gently. Laughing, he said, "What is there to tell?! She's just tough as nails! No, tougher!"

"Are you telling us the truth?" Anna asked, wanting to know for sure.

"They're bringing her in in a moment, I swear."

That convinced Anna, who smiled just as Kristoff kissed and wrapped his arms around, and she reciprocated. Elsa smiled widely and hugged both of them as much as she could. "We can thank Mama and Papa for this, Anna," she admitted. "I said a prayer to them last night."

Anna smiled tearfully. "Thank you, Elsa." Still smiling at her sister and husband, she said, "You guys have no idea how much I wanted a daughter."

Kristoff and Elsa laughed and grinned. "I think I have some idea," Elsa said.

"Me too," Kristoff admitted.

Just then, Dr. Bonnevie walked into the room, with a bundle in his arms and a smile on his face. "Here she is, the little royal Princess Heidi!" He walked up to Anna and handed Heidi to her, then he left. Anna laughed, feeling some tears form in her eyes as she looked down at her little girl.

"Hi, Heidi. I'm your mommy, sweetheart." Then she motioned to Kristoff and Elsa. "And this is your daddy and Auntie Elsa."

"Do you want me to go get Joseff so he can see her now?" Kristoff asked.

"Absolutely! I don't think we should keep him waiting any longer to see his new baby sister!"

As he went to wake up and bring Joseff to the room, Elsa and Anna spent the next couple of minutes fawning over Heidi. "It looks like she has your hair color," Elsa stated, observing the small amounts of hair that was on Heidi's head.

"And I see Kristoff's brown eyes," Anna said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" came a cry from out in the hall that turned out to be Joseff who ran right into the room, with Kristoff close behind.

"Joseff? Honey? Want to meet your new baby sister?"

"Yeah!"

"Shhh!" everyone exclaimed.

"Don't shout, Joe," Kristoff said. "Now, let's see your sister!" He picked Joseff up from the floor and placed him on the bed. Joseff crawled over to his mother to get a better look at Heidi…and he fell in love instantly.

"Hi, Heidi. I'm your big bwuther, Joseff." He reached his hand out to Heidi's tiny one, and didn't say a word when Heidi grasped a couple of his fingers. When he leaned forward and kissed the top of Heidi's head, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa all exchanged glances of love and awe.

Now that Heidi was here, all of them felt that their family was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't scare any of you by making Heidi sick, and I certainly will not kill anyone off in my stories! I got the inspiration for this chapter from a scene in a TV film called <strong>_**Adam: His Song Continues**_**, which is the sequel to Adam, about the murder of Adam Walsh. A few years after Adam's death, his new brother Callahan developed wet lung shortly after birth, but he recovered. I wanted to do something like that for this chapter because in those old days, since there was no proper medical technology, there were always risks of having children for both the babies and the mothers. I also wanted it to be Elsa to pray to her parents because she had not only lost them, but temporarily lost Anna, and for them, losing another family member would crush them, particularly a new baby. But according to her creator, Heidi is tough as nails, so of course I had her survive!**


End file.
